Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fall protection system for use in building construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a complete fall protection system that provides netting about all potential fall areas.
Description of Related Art
In the construction of high-rise structures, it is vital that a system be in place whereby workmen performing connecting, bolting up and metal decking installation, or any other work from elevated areas, be protected from falling to lower levels. These falls may cause serious injury or even death. Indeed, steel work is consistently ranked as one of the most dangerous jobs in America. As such, there exists a tremendous need for safety improvements.
In today's construction industry, the demand for complete fall protection (all fall angles and positions) for workers exposed to falls of greater than 6 feet is nearly a mandate. Fall protection requirements are intended to improve and optimize the level of safety for workers.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may provide complete fall protection in order to protect workers making initial connections of structural steel, among other things.